1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feeding apparatus and particularly to a feeding apparatus that is capable of feeding pet fish or pets at a selected time interval or randomly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional feeding devices generally can be grouped in two types based on the feeding control method. One is random control and another is electronic timer control. The former feeding device 1 (referring to FIG. 1) mainly includes a feed container 11 on an upper portion of a device case. It has a control button 111, an operation mechanism 12 in the middle portion and a funnel type passage 13 at the lower portion leading to a discharge outlet 14. For feeding, depress the control button 111 to activate the operation mechanism 12, feeds drop from the feed container 11 through the funnel type passage 13 and are discharged through the discharge outlet 14. Such type of feeding device 1 has a big disadvantage, i.e. cannot set feeding time in advance. The electronic feeding device is developed to remedy this problem. The construction of the electronic feeding device is largely like the random feeding device. The main difference is that it includes a timer control circuit to preset time. However setting timer for such type of electronic feeding device is as complex as setting a time clock. It is inconvenient to many users.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the object of the invention is to provide a simple feeding apparatus that may be operated randomly or at a selected time interval. The timer can be set by simply depressing a control button to switch to a selected time stage. It is simple and easy to use.
In order to achieve the object set forth above, the feeding apparatus of the invention includes case, a control dock housed in the case, and a first control button and a second control button to drive a motor located on the control dock to operate at a selected time interval or randomly. A feed box is driven and rotates synchronously. When the discharge outlet faces downwards, feeds in the feed container are poured into a tank where the pet fish or pets are living. The control dock has a main gear with an axle coupling with a cam which triggers a microswitch to stop motor operation when a selected location arrives. Thus the pet fish or pets may be fed at the selected time interval or randomly as desired.
In one aspect of the invention, two control buttons are provided. A first control button is for random control of feeding. A second control button is for multi-stage switch selection. Each stage has a preset time period made at the plant without the need of users to input setting value. For instance, a first stage is twelve hours, and a second stage is twenty four hours. Depending on feeding time requirement of the pets (or fish), a desired time stage may be selected without users to go through complicated input operations to set the timer. Thus it is convenient to operate and use.
In another aspect of the invention, the control dock includes a motor which is activated by the first control button to perform random operation and activated by the second control button to perform staged operation at a selective time interval. The circuit board has a timer which may be switched to a selected time stage through the second control button to activate motor operation. When the motor is activated by the first or second control button and operates, the worm on the motor shaft drives a gear set which has a main gear to drive the feed box synchronously and complete a feeding operation in each rotation. The axle of the main gear is coupled with a cam to trigger a microswitch to cut off electric power supply and stop motor operation.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the discharge outlet of the feed box has an arched passage. When the feed box is driven by the motor and turns, feeds slide through the discharge outlet. The arched passage has two arched clamp plates located on the inner side to form an arched trough to house an adjusting plate to control discharge quantity of the feeds.